A Blurred, Fine Line
by passive-impulsivity
Summary: **HIATUS** '"I hate you, you know that, Klaus?" She spat. "Caroline, love, there's a thin line between love and hate. And I'm planning to cross it." He purred as he spun her on the dance floor.' For a thousand years he has felt nothing but hate and pain, however she came along and changed everything.
1. The Backup Groomsman

Caroline checked her phone for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour. She sighed in frustration and anger.

_Where the hell was he?_

Tyler was supposed to be here and hour ago. They were supposed to be going together to Damon and Elena's rehearsal dinner but now they were an hour late and Caroline was becoming convinced he wasn't going to be coming anymore.

Just as she finished that thought, her phone vibrated and the screen lit up confirming her hypothesis.

_/Tyler/:Won't be able to make it tonight or tomorrow. Business. Give Damon and Elena my best wishes._

What the actual fuck?! Caroline thought as she continued to gape at his text. She couldn't believe it! Not only was he not coming to their friends -her best friends- rehearsal dinner but he was also not going with her to the wedding? He was one of the groomsmen for crying out loud!

_/Caroline/: Are you kidding me Tyler? What business? You're one of the groomsmen, you can't not come._

_/Tyler/: No Care, I'm not kidding. Important people from overseas don't care about my friends wedding whether I'm the groomsmen or not. I'm sorry._

Caroline shoved her phone in her bag, got up and walked down the hall of her apartment.

She reached the door and turned around to face her full length mirror. She looked good. No, not good, she looked hot. She was wearing a light turquoise lace dress that came down to her knees, nude heels and had taken extra care to fish tail plait her blonde hair that came down to about her waist. She didn't go too heavy on the make up.

Her phone vibrated again. She sighed and started rummaging through her bag.

_/Tyler/: I just talked to Damon. He said it was cool and that he had a replacement groomsmen. His name is Klaus Mikaelson. You have to walk with him down the isle and sit next to him at dinner. They are waiting for you to start. Hurry up._

_Dick_. Just as Caroline was about to swipe her finger across the screen to answer him with a lot very un-ladylike cursing, she got a call from Elena.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline began as she locked her apartment and started running down the stairs. "Tyler is such a jerk, Elena! He just told me after an hour of me waiting around for him. Now I'm late for the rehearsal dinner! Oh Elena, I'm so, so, so, so-"

"Caroline?" Elena's soft voice calmed Caroline down instantly. "I'm not mad. I'm actually calling to see if you're okay? I mean, this isn't the first time he's done this, right?"

She _was_ right. Tyler had been distant these last few months after his dad started involving him more and more in Lockwood Enterprises. He kept cancelling on her and was always snappy and curt with her. She thought it was just stress until he missed her college graduation three months ago. Now she knew it was something else.

"Yeah, I know Elena." Caroline was close to tears and she could feel it. "I'm fine. Look, this is _your_ night, okay? I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm driving so I can't talk right now. Bye." She didn't even wait for her to reply before she ended the call. She tightened her grip until the steering wheel and bit her lip nervously. This was going to be a long two days.

•••

_Klaus Mikaelson. Where have I heard that name before? _That was all that was going through Caroline's head while she made her way through the hotel to the ballroom where the rehearsal was being held. She didn't even look around her to appreciate the hotel because she was so worked up over this Klaus guy and whether she was going to punch Tyler in the face or knee him in the balls.

Caroline plastered on a fake smile and pushed the door open. About a hundred - no kidding- tables where set out in the ballroom with a massive space in the middle. Dance floor, she assumed. Each table was packed with six guests, all of which were either family, high school friends, college friends and even a handful of residents from their small town Mystic Falls.

She quickly spotted Elena and Damon, who were both basically glowing, then glanced over at her table. Next to an empty seat was man she didn't recognise. Klaus Mikaelson.

He was incredibly attractive. A sort of dark, bad boy attractive. He had brown, short, slightly curled hair, impossibly green eyes and light stubble covered his defined jaw.

She knew she was staring but Caroline didn't care, not until Klaus returned her gaze. Her face became crimson and a sudden shiver ran through her body.

She he never felt that before, not from Tyler, not from anyone. It felt like his green eyes could look into her soul.

_What are you? Fifteen? Don't be stupid Caroline, you have a boyfriend. _She thought to herself. _Quickly shaking her head of such thoughts, Caroline walked towards the empty seat._

Before she could pull out her chair, Klaus had gotten out of his seat to pull it out for her. No one had ever done that for we before. For the second time tonight, Caroline blushed because of Klaus. She muttered a quick "thanks" and he flashed a half smile and took his seat next to her.

"So, where's Ty?" Matt asked getting right to the point. One of the reasons Caroline liked Matt was because he was so straight forward. There was no playing games around him, what you see is what you get. But sometimes, like now, his bluntness pissed off Caroline. A lot. Maybe that's why when they tried dating in high school, it didn't play off too well.

"Business." Caroline replied sullenly.

"Wow," Bonnie, one of Caroline's best friends and Matt's current girlfriend, said softly before adding, "he's had a lot of those recently..."

"He's just so busy with his dad's company, Bonnie," Caroline snapped. She _hated_ it when people criticised her relationship with Tyler. "You know, since it's going to be his in a matter of years."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, love. But it sounds like your friends aren't much fans of this Tyler figure." A low liquid voice whispered to her.

She ignored Klaus' comment and carried on the night just like that. Ignoring him. She hardly knew him, but she hated him. Especially the way he made her feel.


	2. Moving Away

Caroline was really considering the whole 'If you want something done well, do it yourself' motto as she grabbed Elena's gown from the back of her car. She slammed the door, clicked the lock button and raced into the hotel lobby. _Stupid fucking delivery boys._ She couldn't believe it when Elena called her late last night, on the brink of a panic attack, explaining to her that her dress was delivered but covered in coffee. Caroline had to basically ring every dry cleaner in the state of Virginia to see if anything could be done. Good thing she was the mayor's daughter, just a few threats and rewards in her father's name and done. Elena's dress was saved.

"Hold the lift!" She shouted while making a bee line to the closing doors. A hand shot out in between just before they close and the lift opened back up. "Thank you"

"My pleasure," a soft British accent greeted her. "Tough morning?"

"Take a good look, Klaus," Caroline snapped while narrowing her eyes. "I'm sweating, my hair is a mess, I'm not in my dress and I'm carrying the gown Elena was supposed to be in half an hour a go."

She pushed the bottom to the floor she wanted and Klaus chuckled as he threw the tuxedo jacket over his shoulder. He had to admit, no girl had ever resisted his charm. Especially his British accent. Those American girls basically dropped their knickers for him with just a simple 'hello'. Not Caroline though. He loved that.

"Is it me," he began, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip as he purposely looked her up and down. "Or is the sexual tension between us palpable?"

Caroline made a sound of disgust at the back of her throat. The door pinged open and she exited the lift that was beginning to feel a bit too small for both of them. When she got to Elena's door she could hear Bonnie trying to calm the bride down. Caroline swiped the key card and pushed the door open. She smiled at her two best friends.

"Seriously Elena," she laughed and opened the garment bag then pulled out the dress. "How are you going to function without me when you move away with Damon?"

"Oh Caroline! I love you! Thank you so much!" Elena cried as she pulled Caroline in a tight bear hug.

"Hey! Stop crying or your makeup is gonna run!"

"Okay, thank you. Both of you. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you."

"Wow," Bonnie sniffed. "I can't believe one of us is getting married! I can remember us in Caroline's room putting pillow cases on our heads and walking around with her mom's fake flowers in our hands"

The girls started crying and laughing at the same time. They had been together since before they could talk. Now Elena was getting married, Bonnie was in med school and Caroline was moving away to New Orleans to pursue her journalist career. This was the last time they were all going to be together and it was heartbreaking.

"Elena, you go get dressed. Bonnie do your make up, while I do my hair. Go! Go! Go!" Caroline ordered while rushing to get the curling iron and hair grips.

"You can take girl out of event planning but you can't take event planning out of the girl" Bonnie laughed and walked over to help Elena with her dress.

•••

Damon and Elena got married in Fell's church near the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls. Elena looked stunning and Damon looked like he was the happiest man on Earth. They said their vows and kissed while everyone either clapped, cried or did both at once. They danced, they ate, they laughed. Damon and Elena were happy and even though Caroline was over the moon for her friends, she was jealous. Very jealous.

She and Tyler were good but Caroline wanted more. She was moving in two days and yet she didn't know if he was coming with her. Every time she brought it up he always avoided the question and she was beginning to get worried. Caroline loved him with all her heart but she feared Tyler didn't feel the same.

Caroline was so deep in thought that she hadn't even realised that Klaus was making his way over to her with determination written all over his face. He swaggered over to her and set down the empty glass of Jack next to her full drink. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Klaus leaned down to whisper in her ear and spoke softly.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself, shouldn't be drowning her sorrows at a bar. Do me the honours and dance with me."

He wasn't asking.

Just as they were reaching the dance floor the song changed into a slow, romantic song with a strong beat. Perfect for the waltz. Klaus pulled Caroline close to his body, put a hand on the small of her back and held the other hand. They danced in perfect synchronisation. Caroline suddenly felt a her heart beat increase and a slight tingle in her stomach. _What the hell is happening? _She thought as a blush slowly but surely crept onto her face.

"You're arrogant," she accused. She didn't like this comfortable silence that settled upon them as they twirled to the music.

"So? I like it. _You_ like it."

"You're wrong."

"Am I, Caroline?"

"Yes. I think arrogance is the key to being a huge dick."

Klaus chuckled pulled her closer to his body and leaned down so that his face was inches from hers.

"Girls love me, you know that, Caroline?"

"I hate you, you know that, Klaus?" She spat.

"Caroline, love, there's a thin line between love and hate. And I'm planning in crossing it." He purred as he spun her on the dance floor.

"May I steal my girl for a dance?" A voice Caroline knew very well asked politely. She gasped with glee and practically jumped into Tyler arms, completely forgetting Klaus.

"She's all yours mate," Klaus responded and very quietly added so only he could hear. "For now."

Tyler pulled Caroline into his arms and kissed her passionately. She couldn't believe Tyler made it to the wedding! She had missed him so much this past week with him travelling all the time. Oh, how she had missed him.

"You made it Ty!" She gushed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

_Yet you missed my graduation_.

"I'm so happy that you're finally back! We have so much to pack! I mean, I've packed my stuff but y'know, I left your stuff because you never told me if you were actually coming with me. I think if we leave at about-"

"Caroline." Tyler said softly, the smile completely wiped off his face.

"What?"

"I'm not going with you. Actually, I'm moving to Dubai and working with a bunch of people there on transporting goods and expanding our branch of hotels."

"You're breaking up with me Tyler?"

"I'm coming back, Care, I don't know when, but I am."

"No Tyler!" Caroline cried. "You're so not leaving me again! You can do help out your dad here with me. Please, Tyler!"

"Caroline, I can't."

"But we-we're supposed to picking out couches and plates together, Tyler! We're supposed to be moving forward and being happy. Don't do this."

"Caroline, I love you but this is what I have to do."

"No, you don't." She said through her teeth. They had stopped dancing and were now standing still, in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone staring at them. "Tyler, if you turn around and walk away _again_, it's done. You can forget me."

And with that, Tyler turned around and walked away.

**Authors note: Please feel free to leave a review so I can improve my story! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to follow and favourite if you enjoyed!**


	3. I Dare You

Not a single tear was shed as Caroline swiftly made her way to Elena. She had to apologise to the newly weds and hurry home or else her resolve was going to crack and the sobbing that she was trying incredibly hard to hold back was going to be set free. The latter was not an option.

"Caroline, I-I'm sorry," Elena hesitated, and hugged her friend. _Typical humanitarian, Elena. Even after I basically ruined her wedding she still only cares about everyone else being okay._ Caroline thought as she hugged her back. She was really going to miss the comfort of having her friends around when she needed them.

"It's okay Elena, _I'm_ sorry. I really hope you don't mind but I need to go home." Caroline's voice cracked on the last word. She needed to get out of there and fast. "I'll talk to you later. Have a nice night, you two, and congrats"

Elena smiled softly and Damon nodded once. Caroline smiled one more time and speed walked out of the hotel. Once she got inside her car, she let everything out. She could feel her heart shattering into a million different pieces with every tear that rolled off her cheek. Gripping onto it until her knuckles turned white, Caroline rested her forehead against the steering wheel and sobbed. For how long, she had no idea but once she felt weak and empty she began her drive home.

•••

The soft drumming of rain drops awoke Caroline the next day. Her eyes stung, her head hurt and she realised she was still in her dress. She got up and trudged to her bathroom to get herself cleaned up. Once she was clean and fresh she decided to check her phone, there was bound to be calls from her friends, parents and whoever else was nosy enough in Mystic Falls to bother her.

One of the reasons Caroline was moving to New Orleans - other than her new job - was because she lived in a small town all her life. There was nothing to do, nothing to see and gossip went around like wild fire. You had to be a certain way or else you wouldn't be accepted. Sure it was nice to be in such a tight knit community but if you put one toe out of line, you were judged for the rest of your life. Caroline made that mistake by getting drunk at the Mystic Grill once, her father never let her hear the end of it.

Just like she thought, she had three missed calls and a voicemail from her mom, one call from her dad and five texts messages. She swiped her thumb across the screen to listen to the voicemail her mom left her.

"_Hey Care Bear, why aren't you answering you phone, honey? Listen, if you wanna talk, I'm here, okay? Before you leave tomorrow afternoon, stop by to see me and your dad. I love you, sweetie, bye."_ Just the sound of her mother's soft, caring voice sent a fresh wave of tears and the numb feeling in her chest came back.

/_Bonnie/: You're better off without him, Care. You'll be fine, I know you will. _

_/Bonnie/: I'm here if you need me. Anytime x_

_/Elena/: Want me to come over there? My flight doesn't leave until tonight at eight_

_/Matt/: I can kick his ass for you, if you want? Here if ya need me, stop by the grill?_

Caroline smiled, only Matt could make her laugh when she was like this.

_/Stefan/: Hey Caroline, I saw what happened last night. I know how it feels. Look, I'm also leaving tomorrow to go back to New Orleans, wanna catch up before then, let me know? Btw, it gets better once you meet someone else, trust me._

She smiled once again, Stefan was like her big brother. Ever since he moved to Mystic Falls five years ago, they had hit it off. Of course, at the beginning Caroline had only wanted to date him since he was the captain of the football team and she was the captain of the cheerleading team. However, after a couple of dates, both of them realised that friendship was the only way. He had moved to New Orleans and was the one who had helped Caroline get her new job at a newspaper agency there.

She texted him back right away.

/C_aroline/: Hey Stefan, I'd love to catch up. Just tell me when_.

His reply arrived almost instantly, like he was expecting her to say that.

_/Stefan/: How about breakfast on me at that coffee place we used to go to? _

_/Caroline/: Sounds great. Meet you there in half an hour._

Half an hour later, Caroline walked into the coffee shop and saw Stefan, sitting at a corner table reading a book. He was wearing black on black. Black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket and aviators on the collar of his shirt. Caroline chuckled when she saw some high school girls walk in and gape at him. He always got that reaction.

"Hey, there stranger," Stefan smiled, set down his book and hugged her. "How you holdin' up?"

"You know how it is, it fucking sucks. The apartment feels so empty. _I_ feel so empty. Everyone asks if I'm okay and I say I am, but I'm not. I just can't wait to leave and start a new chapter in my life y'know?" Caroline sighed and sunk deeper into her chair.

"Yeah, I know. I went through it too and _you_ were the one who was always there for _me_ and I'm gonna do the same. Like I said, it gets better once you meet someone"

"_Have_ you met someone, Mr Salvatore?" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Actually, I have. She's quite... Something..." He laughed.

"Seriously?! Oh my God Stefan! Why haven't you told me!"

"Guess it never came up," he shrugged and drank his coffee. "But, you'll get to meet her soon."

"Can I at least know this mystery woman's name?" Caroline asked excitedly. Stefan hadn't had a girlfriend ever since Elena and after that he was a mess. He was so angry that his brother and his ex got together that he skipped town. She was surprised he even came to their wedding.

"Her name is Rebekah."

"Sounds like a pretty name and knowing you she's probably a humble little southern girl."

Stefan laughed and took another sip of coffee.

•••

"I can't believe my baby girl is moving away from us, can you Bill?" Caroline's mother sniffed as she clung onto her husband.

"Mom, I'll be fine, I swear. I've got Stefan there so if anything happens, which it won't, I'll give him a call and he'll come running," Caroline replied. Her mom was such a worrier. Her father, on the other hand, knew she'd be fine.

"Liz, honey, we have raised her well. Now she needs to go her own way," Mayor Forbes turned to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, sweetheart. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything we've put you through, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be."

"Oh, daddy!" She cried and hugged him tight. Caroline wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and looked at both her parents. "I gotta go or I'll miss my flight. I love you guys so much. I'll text you when I get there."

She hugged them one more time, grabbed her bag and made her way to the terminal.

_This is it. I'm going to start fresh and be happy. This is a new beginning._ She closed her eyes and slept throughout the entire journey.

•••

Caroline unlocked the door to her new apartment and stepped in. It was small but comfy and in the nice part of the city. Everything was pretty modern, from the brown leather coach to the black and white kitchen island. Of course, everything was already bought and in its place, again, thanks to her father. Her bedroom was a good size, with a double bed and a big window outlooking the busy street bellow her.

She unpacked and showered. Tonight she was going to meet Stefan and his new girlfriend out for drinks. She decided to acquire the Stefan, black on black look. She wore tight black jeans, a plain black shirt, a black jacket and studded black high heeled ankle boots. Caroline topped it all off with bright red lipstick.

Tonight she was going to look sexy. Enough of the damn small town girl look, she was in a new city so no one knew her and most importantly, she needed to forget Tyler.

•••

Klaus nursed a glass of whiskey while Kol jabbered on about something Klaus had no interest in. He and his siblings agreed on going out tonight before Kol went back to England tomorrow. He had come over to the US to celebrate his twenty first birthday and he had been nothing but a pain in the arse for Klaus these past two weeks.

"Well, she's a tasty little thing," Kol said to his brother.

Klaus looked over to whoever Kol had just complimented and his eyes landed on her. Caroline looked amazing. But, why was she at his bar? All the way in New Orleans? Alone? He saw his brother set down his drink a stand up so he pushed him back down on the chair and smirked.

"This one is mine, baby brother."

"But-"

Klaus chuckled, Kol lifted his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. Klaus strolled over to Caroline when she was ordering a drink and slid into the empty seat next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, love," he purred.

She jumped and spilled some of her gin and tonic. Caroline put a hand to her heart and tried to even out her breathing. Letting out a wary breath and she looked at whoever was trying to give her a heart attack.

"Klaus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I own this place."

"You live here?"

"Stupid question, Caroline."

She scoffed and took a swig of her gin and tonic. She took her phone from her clutch bag to check the time. Stefan had sent her a message nearly half an hour ago.

/_Stefan/: Sorry Caroline, won't be able to make it tonight. _

"Stop being such a jerk, Klaus" she mumbled as she fished out some money from her bag. There was no way Caroline was going to stay without Stefan, really, there was no point. Before she could get up from her seat, Klaus grabbed her arm gently.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Home. My friend that I was supposed to be meeting here isn't coming anymore"

"Stay, with me."

"Are you serious? Take a hint. I don't like you," Caroline sighed and looked at him. She swore for a second that hurt flashed through his eyes before arrogance took it's place again. "I just want to go home."

"Take a chance. Talk to me, get to know me," Klaus leaned in so close that she could smell the whiskey on his breath. Then he whispered, pronouncing every word very purposely. "I dare you."

Caroline's stomach felt like it was doing flips, her heart started pounding against her chest and she could feel a slight throbbing begin in the apex of her thighs. Right there and then, she found no reason as to _not_ stay.

So she sat back down, ordered another drink and turned to face him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked with a smile, slowly but surely, creeping onto her face.

**Authors note: Reviews would be great! I really need to know what you guys liked/disliked so far! This _is_ my first ever fic so to get over 1,000 views, in the first 2 chapters, is such an achievement for me. Thank so much for reading! Favourite/Follow if you enjoyed!**


	4. The Bet

Klaus' chuckled to himself as an ear splitting grin spread across his face. He may have won the battle but there was a full war ahead. He was determined to win. He always won. Women came to him, he never went to them. However, they usually threw themselves at him for material items. His money, his reputation, his fame. Never for who he was but for what he was. A successful man who owned more than a quarter of all New Orleans businesses.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," Klaus asked, genuinely interested in her answer.

"Well, that's a bit too deep..." Caroline muttered while stirring her drink. "And I thought I was supposed to be getting to know _you_?"

"Ladies first," he chuckled and tilted his glass towards her as an indication for her to begin.

"Always the gentleman," she rolled her eyes then sighed," I guess, I hope to be an Editor-In-Chief in a magazine or newspaper. I dream of traveling to Europe and the last one I have no idea how to answer. What about you?"

"I already have everything I want. I've accomplished all my hopes and my dreams. Well, except one." Klaus lifted a suggestive eyebrow and Caroline blushed involuntarily.

Someone cleared their throat and slammed their hand down on the counter. Caroline looked at where the sound came from. There stood a blonde that looked like she belonged with a Ken doll. From her perfectly styled hair, to her opened toed high heels. However beautiful this girl was, she wore the haughtiest expression on her face which ruined any chance of Caroline befriending her. Caroline had her fair share of mean girls in high school and college. She even was one for a few years, so she definitely knew how to handle one.

"Nik, I thought this was supposed to be a farewell gathering for our brother, not a chance for you to pick up some easy girl at a bar," the blonde said in a strong British accent.

"Manners Rebekah," Klaus scolded before Caroline could reply to her.

_Rebekah? No, way. Uh-uh. Nope. Can't be. This bitch is no way Stefan's Rebekah._ Caroline thought as he gaped at her. Stefan was such a good guy, why was he with her? Especially after he had been with Elena, she was the kindest, humblest person she had ever known. _Opposites attract_. A small voice shouted from the back of her mind.

"A-are you dating Stefan?" Caroline stuttered in utter disbelief.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Yes. Why?"

"He's like my best-"

"Rebekah, Niklaus." Said _yet another_ British accent. This time it came from a very well groomed man in a suit. "Good evening."

"The buzzkill is here!" Shouted Kol, he walked over to the other guy and smacked him on the back.

"Hello to you too, Kol," Buzzkill replied politely.

This was way too much for Caroline. They were too much for her. Feeling uncomfortable and nervous, she realised she was the intruder in this family reunion. She grabbed her bag, threw some money on the counter and got up.

"It was, um, nice meeting you guys?" She didn't mean to make it sound like a question, her nervousness was getting the better of her. She turned around and started for the exit only to be pulled back by a someone. Klaus.

"You forgot your phone," he smirked and handed it to her.

"Um, thanks, bye."

"I'll see you soon, Caroline," he purred and walked off to his family.

Klaus sat down again and finished his drink then turned to his youngest brother.

"Isn't she stunning?" He mused.

"She certainly looked good walking away from you," his brother joked, "tell me, brother, how does it feel to be rejected for the first time?"

"I wasn't rejected, _brother_, she just-"

"Drew the line that said I want nothing to do with you?" Rebekah teased, joining the banter.

"What? You two think I can't get her?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"Come on, Nik. You're losing you charm," Rebekah laughed.

"Like I told her, I'm planning on blurring that line. Crossing it even," he said, cockiness dripping from his lips.

"Niklaus," his self righteous older brother spoke, "is it really a good idea? Given your current situation?"

"Considering, the fact that you're currently _fucking_ on of the reasons for the _situation_, as you so put it, you have no say in this, my dearest Elijah," Klaus stated with mock kindness.

Elijah gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"I bet, you won't be able to. She's a tough one," Kol chirped in, trying to break the tension between his two brothers.

"Want to make it official?" Klaus proposed with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Kol agreed excitedly.

•••

Caroline sat at her desk, sipping at her coffee and proof reading the article her boss, Logan, just sent through to her. Her first day was going great. Everyone seemed to like her and she even made a couple of friends. Even though Caroline was just an assistant, she loved every minute of it. She made a few minor changes to the article and sent it back. Her phone buzzed on the desk and the screen lit up, informing her that she had a new text.

/_Unknown/: We never got to finish our talk last night. From Klaus._

_/Caroline/: How the hell did you get my number?_

/_Klaus/: I took the liberty of taking it when you left your phone unattended at the bar last night, love._

She smiled.

/_Caroline/: Wow, you're more of a jerk than I thought you were..._

/_Klaus/: So, do you take up my offer? How about lunch? _

Klaus was asking Caroline on a date. She wasn't ready for that, Tyler had broken up with her not even three days ago. Yesterday when she got home, all she could think of was calling him and telling him all about her day. She even cried a little before going to bed. Nope, Caroline definitely was not ready to date yet. Plus, she didn't even like Klaus.

_/Caroline/: I've already made plans_.

No she hadn't.

/_Klaus/: Another time._

In the end, Caroline did make plans to have lunch out with her new co-workers, Jane-Anne and Sophie. They were kind and easy to talk to, she could see a friendship blooming between her and these girls. They laughed, gossiped and ate then exchanged numbers and hurried back to the office.

Caroline was surprised to see a single pink rose on her desk when she came back from lunc. Next to it was a note. She felt like she had a hundred butterflies in her stomach and her mouth went dry. She took a deep breath. Maybe Tyler had realised how much of a mistake he had made. Maybe he was asking for forgiveness. Maybe he was trying to make a grand gesture to win her back. Slowly, Caroline opened the note.

_Good luck on your first day._

_Klaus_

What? How did he know where she worked? How did he know it was her first day? What the hell was this guy playing at? Anger flared through Caroline as she continued to stare at the note. The anger started to subdue and then disappointment took it's place. Only to be replaced by warmth. She had to admit, this was another thing no guy had ever done for her. And damn, it was so romantic. If you knew Caroline, then you knew that she was a sucker for sappy, fluffy romance. Deep down, what girl wasn't?

She fished out her phone and quickly typed a text that was only going to show anger and not how flattered she was.

/_Caroline/: Again, how the hell did you know it was my first day? And how the hell do you know where I work? Seriously, are you stalking me Klaus_?

"Caroline!" She jumped, nearly dropped her phone on her desk. Logan was calling her. He didn't sound happy. In the short hours she had been working for him, Caroline came to the conclusion that her boss was very hot and cold. One minute he was all compliments and smiles, the next he was shouting and scowling furiously at her.

Caroline knocked twice, quickly and waited for him to tell her to come in. When he did, she cautiously stepped inside, keeping close to the door.

"I need you to do some photocopying of some papers I've sent to you, get me more coffee, then in an hour and a half, accompany me to a very important meeting where you will take notes. The president of this newspaper agency will be attending. Do not be late. Do you understand?" Logan growled.

"Yes sir," she smiled sweetly as nodded. She was pretty used to smiling sweetly at people who were curt with her. After all, she was the mayors daughter. "I will get the photocopying and your coffee, straight black, and I'll be back to attend the meeting."

Caroline smiled one more time and started to make her way out of his stuffy office.

"Hey Caroline!," Logan called her again. She winced. What had she done now? Caroline turned around, smile firmly in place. "I'm sorry if I'm being hard on you honey, you're doing great." He smiled and dropped his head to continued reading whatever was on his laptop screen.

_Hot and cold_. She thought as did what he asked, grabbing the freshly copied papers and the mug of coffee and taking them into his office, leaving before he could say anything. Caroline plopped down on her chair and reached for he phone. A text from Klaus.

_/Klaus/: I see you received my rose. You're welcome_.

Caroline snorted. He didn't deserve a reply. However she was probably going to send back a snarky text later, she couldn't help herself.

"Let's go Caroline," Logan said as he walked passed her not even looking to see I she followed. Yet another jerk she had to deal with today.

They entered the conference room the agency held and sat down at on of the chairs closest to the one at the top of the table, where the president would undoubtedly sit. They were the only ones left to arrived, expect of course, for the president.

Caroline was so preoccupied with perfectly setting out the notepad, pens, laptop and whatnot that she completely missed him come in.

"So, let's get started then," Caroline's head snapped up to look at Klaus sitting in the presidents place.

"Klaus?!" She gasped in complete shock.

"I told you I'd see you soon, love," he smirked as he leaned back on his chair.

"You two know each other?" Logan speculated raising an eyebrow and looking at Caroline.

"Yes," Klaus answered nonchalantly, like this was old news that he's been over more than once. "We were paired for my old college roommate's wedding."

So that's how he knew Damon.

"I called for this meeting because-" Klaus continued, but Caroline couldn't pay attention to a word he said, even if she tried. All she noticed was the way he looked exceptionally good in a suit and how he kept throwing her his seductive glances every so often.

When the meeting finished, Caroline gathered her stuff at warp speed and raced out of the conference room, however, not before Klaus stopped her.

"Caroline, love, I'd like a word," he called out.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Caroline who had gone bright red with embarrassment. Damn him for calling her love in front of her new co-workers. She took a deep breath and replied in her most professional and respectful voice.

"Of course, what can help you with?"

Klaus gestured for her to take a seat and waited until everyone left until he closed and locked the door. He sat back down and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip. With just that small action, the atmosphere in the room changed. Caroline could feel the sparks in the room as they both stared at each other without so much of a word.

"What do you want Klaus? Are you going to fire me because I refused to have lunch with you?" She snapped, having had enough of the tension in the room.

"Now, now, is that a way to talk to your boss?" He teased but continued to talk without giving a chance for Caroline to reply. "But no, that isn't the reason I called you here. Actually, love, I was wondering whether you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

This man really could not take a hint. She has made it loud and clear that she has no interest in him but yet, here he is asking her out again on the same day. Either he really did like her or just couldn't take no for an answer. Caroline suspected it was the latter.

"Look, Klaus, you know I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to date"

"It's not a date, it's just two friends, going out for dinner together."

"Oh, so were friends now? Anyways, dating the boss isn't exactly looked up upon at work, you know."

"We're not dating, just dinner. C'mon Caroline, loosen up a bit, give it a chance," Klaus persuaded her leaning in closer.

Just like the other time, right there and then, Caroline saw no reason as to no have dinner with him. She was trying to get over Tyler after all, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She could still feel the crackle of energy between them. She took a deep breath and let a smile show on her face.

"Fine, I'll go. But," Caroline added holding up her finger, "this is a friendly dinner. _Not_ a date." She got up and began walking out of the conference room.

"I'll see you at eight, love. Wear something nice," Klaus smirked.

Caroline shut the door and put her head in her hands as she blushed furiously.

What had she done?

**Authors Note: You guys don't understand how much reviews have motivated me! So keeping reviewing! I'm trying to push out as many chapters as I can this week since classes start up again next week. Then, starting from next week, I will probably only be posting once maybe twice every week... Thank you for reading!**


	5. Gustavo's

"So, tell me again why you're so worried about this?" Elena asked from Caroline's laptop.

"Yeah, Care, I thought you said you didn't even like him?" Bonnie joined in the questioning, also on Caroline's laptop.

The three friends were having a group video call to discuss what Caroline should were to her friendly dinner with Klaus in two hours. She started to panic when she got home. She hadn't been out with a guy in ages, Tyler wasn't exactly the romantic date kind of guy. He was more of a tv and make out session on his mom's coach kind of guy. She stood in front of her wardrobe and realised she had no idea what to wear, so she resorted to calling her faithful sidekicks.

"He's my boss, you guys. What if he thinks I dress really badly and fires me?" Caroline panicked, throwing her prettiest dresses on top of her bed. "I was thinking of going with this yellow one? But it's a dinner not lunch so it's kinda too bright y'know? Then there's this navy dress which is nicer but it's fancy, although he did say to dress nice? I mean, what the hell does he even mean by that?! Okay and last there's this red one but that kind of says 'I'm easy' no?"

"Caroline!" Both girls shouted at once, laughing at theirs friend's nervousness.

"What?" She chewed on her lip, a nervous habit she had inherited that night, and looked at the laptop screen.

"Calm down!" Bonnie laughed as she flipped through another page of her text book. "You haven't been this anxious since high school graduation! What has this guy done to you?"

"Nothing," she replied too quickly. Elena and Bonnie gave her their signature 'yeah, we don't believe you' look and she sighed in frustration. "Tyler just broke up with me. It's too early for me to be going out to dinner with someone. Klaus is an obnoxiously cocky jerk but there's just this energy between us, I don't want to feel it. I can't. It's too early."

"Care, I fell in love with my husband while I was dating his brother. I think you're okay," Elena said with a sad voice and a guilty expression.

"Yeah, I guess. But my situation is a tiny bit worse since he's my boss and all," Caroline joked.

The girls laughed and they finally agreed on what dress Caroline should wear. She wore the navy blue dress that clung to her sides and flared at her hips. She wore black heeled pumps and let her hair out in loose waves around her face. She sat down on her bed and started going through her favourite travel magazine she had bought this morning.

At exactly eight o'clock, she heard someone knocking on her door. She took three steadying breaths and opened the door. If she thought Klaus was attractive in a suit, him in a simple black opened collar shirt, dark jeans and black jacket was breathtaking. For a moment, Caroline forgot to breathe. The energy between them started to crackle like it usually did when they were alone in a confined area.

"Good evening, love," Klaus greeted her.

"Good evening, Klaus," Caroline replied formally, she turned around to get her purse and walked straight passed him. She looked the door behind her and looked at him. "Let's get this over with."

Klaus chuckled and took her hand leading her to his car. Caroline looked at it in shock. It was one of the flashiest, most extravagant car she had even seen up close. He opened the door for her and she hesitantly got in, god forbid she ruined anything or got the interior of the car dirty. Klaus got in the car with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face and reeved the engine then sped off.

"Lighten up, love, it's not like I'm taking you to slaughter," Klaus laughed as he increased speed.

Caroline shot him daggers. Was he kidding? At this rate they were going to die from a car accident or get a damn speeding ticket! Not that she cared about the last part.

"You're driving like a maniac, Klaus!"

"What's the point of having a car like this when you can't enjoy it."

"If I die and you survive this car ride, I'm so gonna haunt you're freakin' ass."

Klaus laughed, and looked at Caroline with intense eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are looking this evening?" He murmured.

Just like that, the atmosphere changed from light and funny to heavy and heated.

"Thank you," Caroline said beginning to feel flustered.

Klaus parked the car, got out and went to open the door for Caroline. She accepted his hand and gracefully stepped out. She looked at the name of the restaurant. Gustavo's, it read. She had read about this place in one of her travel magazines, in an article about the priciest restaurants in the U.S. This place was certainly no Mystic Grill.

"Ah! Mr Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to see you this evening," announced the maître'd warmly as Klaus and Caroline walked into the restaurant. "If you would follow me, the Tabasco room is ready for you."

Caroline gaped at how beautiful everything was, it was like she just stepped into the nineteen hundreds. The place was decorated with chandeliers, mahogany tables, old oil paintings, flower centre pieces and red walls. There was only on table set out in the middle of the room. This must've been one hell of an expensive friendly dinner.

"The sommelier will be here with the wine you preordered in just a few moments. Excuse me," the maître'd said politely and left the two.

"Isn't this a little too much for a dinner between two friends?" Caroline asked feeling very much out of place.

Klaus just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Silence settled upon them yet again. The energy started to between them started to fizzle, only to be cut off my the sommelier. The poor guy began to speak only to be cut off by Klaus, who raised a finger and just tapped his glass to indicate that he wanted to be served, without breaking eye contact with Caroline. He guy poured the wine in both their glasses and muttered an apology.

"That was rude," she pointed out as the sommelier walked off.

"I come here often enough, love, they should know how I expect to be served," he replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine.

"How did you end up owning the agency?" Caroline asked, if he was going to treat this dinner like a date, then so was she. And she was going to do that by asking questions, lots of them.

"I own a fair amount of New Orleans businesses."

"Really? How?"

"With my money, my family is a very well respected one in England."

"Why did you choose New Orleans?"

"I always loved this city. Call me an old soul."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead and my father is in England, swimming in his riches."

When he spoke of his father, Caroline could just about sense the venom in Klaus' tone.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Caroline said quietly.

"She passed away when I was just a child, I hardly remember her," He replied. However, it was a lie. Klaus did remember his mother, and even at the age of twenty-six, he still missed her and felt like he just heard the news of her death yesterday. Obviously, he was not going to share that with her. He hadn't shared that with anyone.

"I'm sure you miss her though, she was-"

"Enough," Klaus cut in, "you have been asking way too many questions for my liking, love."

"Well, your the one who basically made this a date by spending god knows how much money on this dinner. So, I'm going to ask questions like I would on a normal date," Caroline retorted.

"It's only fair if I ask you some back, no?" He asked rhetorically.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She let out a breath and took a gulp of the expensive wine. Damn, it was good.

"I was quite surprised when you agreed to have dinner with me, if I must say so myself. You showed a lot of resistance and hate, for which I have no idea as to why-"

"Get to the point, Klaus," Caroline snapped.

"The point is, my dearest Caroline, why did you accept my offer."

Just as Caroline was about to reply, the appetisers were served. The waiter said it was something that she didn't understand but Caroline knew it was just shrimp with some sauce. She had tried shrimp a couple of times when her father was invited to important parties or gatherings.

They ate in silence until Klaus chuckled and rubbed his thumb on his bottom lip. The things that small action did to Caroline were unexplainable.

"You're really not going to answer my question are you, love? Well, I'll answer it for you," he leaned in closer so that the was only a few inches between the two. "You said yes because I intrigue you, because even though you say you hate me, deep down, Caroline, you want me. Admin it, go on, love. There's no one here but us."

Before Caroline could reply, Klaus' phone began to ring. He pressed the ignore button but the caller tried again. He gave out a frustrated sigh and answered his phone.

"What?" He growled at the caller. "Well that's just typical isn't it? I leave for not even two hours and the place has gone down to shit. One more hair out of line from any of you idiots and I swear I will have your heads on a stake."

He waited a couple of minutes and Caroline could just hear a voice on the other end of the phone but couldn't make out what it was about.

"Well, you know what they say, you want something done right, then do it your-fucking-self," Klaus hissed at the phone ending the call. He scrolled down a few numbers and tapped the contact he wanted. "Ah, Elijah, if I recall correctly, you were the one who told me to trust Marcel after what he and our little sister did to me. Well, go ahead brother, call the traitor, let him tell you what he has done with my trust."

Klaus set the phone down and took a sip of his wine.

"Trouble in paradise?" Caroline teased as Klaus got up from his seat and held out his hand.

"You could say that, love. But I'm afraid I'm going to have cut our dinner short. I need to go do some important things like fire some people, shout at some people, behead some people. The usual."

Caroline took his hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Aren't you going to-" she began.

"I own this place, love," he replied with a cocky grin.

"Of course you do," she muttered under her breath.

They got inside his car and sped off. When they were going to the restaurant, Caroline was so nervous that she hardly even noticed where they were. She looked out of the window and saw the French Quarter. It was just like the movies and tv shows she always watched showed. Every building ages to perfection, with twinkling lights and jazz players on every block.

"Who's Marcel?" Caroline asked to break the silence.

"My little sister's bastard of an ex boyfriend," Klaus replied looking straight ahead, then continued, "and my oldest friend."

"What did he do?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, love"

"What did he do to your business today and what did he do last time to lose your trust."

Klaus took a deep breathe and tightened his grip in the steering wheel. He didn't like sharing his past, especially something that hurt him so much. But for some reason, he wanted to. He wanted to tell this stubborn girl all about his friendship with Marcel.

"Me and Marcel have been friends, ever since I remember," he began. "Our family's had quite the friendship. However, as we started to grow, me and Marcel, we became... Possessive. Want he had, I wanted to have but better and vice versa.

"Until I decided to permanently move over to New Orleans. Fresh out of business school, I wanted to rule this place. In the end I did. On the other hand, Marcel, he wanted it too, so he followed me, befriended me, went to bed with my with my little sister, broke her heart and then stabbed me in the back by stealing from me. Oh did I mention that Rebekah was also behind this evil little plan?"

"Why did they do this to you?' Caroline said in a small voice. How could his own sister betray him like that? He must've done something terrible to deserve that. Mustn't he?

"You could say that Rebekah had her reasons. Anyway, it seems we have arrived at your house. I would accompany you inside but I need to get going, love," he smirked. He did that a lot. "This evening was lovely, I hope to hear from you Caroline."

"Yeah, thank you Klaus," she replied, getting out of the car and leaving, not before adding, "I hope everything works out."

Caroline watched Klaus drive away and bit her lip nervously. That night she had seen two sides of Klaus. The sexy, charming man she had known and the power hungry business man who liked to make death threats. She also noticed that however many walls he put up, underneath all of it, he was damaged. She knew just by the way he spoke of his family.

Caroline didn't know why, but she needed to understand this two sided man.

* * *

**Authour's notes: I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of bad grammar and spelling, I was trying get this out soon. Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter, next one out hopefully tomorrow! Oh and... REVIEW! What do you like? What do you hate? What would you change? What should happen?**


	6. Sudden Danger

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump… Thump…_

He could feel and hear the girl's heart beat slow down, he was going to kill her if he didn't stop soon. He didn't care. He wanted to kill her, needed to kill her. Blood trickled down his chin as he plunged in deeper into her artery. In that moment all he could feel was the warm source of life flood through his dead veins. Once her body became dry of blood, he wiped the blood on his chin with her scarf and dropped her lifeless body on the floor, not even caring if anyone would see her.

Enough of playing by everyone else's rules. He didn't follow rules. He was Niklaus Mikaelson. Original hybrid.

…

"Seriously Stefan?" Caroline exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air in frustration, "I tell you that the police found a dead girl in an alley _with her throat ripped out _and all you do is shrug?"

That morning, when Caroline walked into the office, her boss had been ripping his hair out. He needed to go to a meeting but he had just heard about the murder in the French Quarter. She had asked if there was anything she could do and Logan told her that she could go and find out about the murder. Caroline just couldn't get it out of her head. The way the girl's eyes looked so scared even after she died. She must've seen something completely terrifying. Caroline was hell bent on finding out who it was.

"It's just not the first time it's happened Care, you're wasting your time," Stefan replied with another shrug.

"Stefan! That makes it even worse if it's happened before! But fine, if you think it's a waste of time, I'll stop digging."

She wasn't going to stop digging.

"So, when were you going to tell me that your girlfriend is a monster?" Caroline questioned.

Stefan choked on his tea spilling it all over his trousers. He quickly grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at the stain.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stumbled out after nearly choking to death.

"C'mon Stefan, she's a bitch. No offense, but she is. I hate her," she spat.

"Oh," Stefan laughed and calmed down a bit, "you hate everyone you haven't met before. No offence, but you do. You're still a mean girl at heart." He winked and laughed jokingly.

"Am not!" She squealed and threw a bit of her sub at him.

"And about Rebekah, she's been through a lot. She has her reasons."

_Huh? That's exactly what Klaus said. _Caroline thought as she chewed her tuna salad sub.

Later that day, curiosity got the better of her and Caroline got out her laptop and began searching. At first, she found nothing. Then after a couple more searches she began finding what she was looking for. Dozens of people found in the same situation, throats ripped out, terrified eyes, drained of blood. The murders have been happening for five years straight. No victim pattern, nothing.

A brief knock on the door stopped Caroline's search, she got up and went to open the door and found a neatly wrapped box with a bow and an envelope. Checking to see if no one was outside, she picked up the box with the envelope and shut the door behind her. She decided to open the envelope first, her name was neatly written on the front.

"You have been formally invited to the Annual New Orleans Masquerade Ball hosted by the Mikaelsons," Caroline read out loud, she then turned the envelope to find a note from Klaus. "Caroline, this is for you. Wear it to the ball."

She scoffed and grabbed her phone from the coffee table and selected Klaus' number from her contacts. It rang once before he answered.

"Caroline, I see you've received my package. Do you like it?" He said.

"Seriously? You bought me a dress?" She asked with a smile slowly stretching on her face.

"No, not just a dress, love. A dress, jewelry, shoes and a mask."

Caroline could basically feel the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not going to-"

"I'll pick you up at seven." He hung up and Caroline sat staring at the box with the phone still held at her ear.

She giggled like a fourteen year old girl that just got her first ever valentines present. Slowly she reached out and pulled the blue ribbon tied into a bow. She lifted the lid and gasped at the sight. She lightly touched the royal blue corset encrusted with gems, then her fingers trailed towards the silver high heeled pumps, then the satin covered mask and the royal blue gloves. Caroline took the contents out of the box and layed the dress out on her bed. It was beautiful. The dress had a tight fitting corset and then a skirt with ruffles at the side that puffed out.

_/Caroline/: You know, all this money you keep spending on me, I'm kinda starting to feel like a hooker._

She put all the things back inside the box and went to shower. When she returned, she ran to her bed to check if Klaus had replied.

"What have you done to me Klaus?" Caroline muttered as she read his text.

_/Klaus/: Hookers get paid for sex. As far as I'm concerned, love, we haven't had sex._

…

Feeling like Cinderella, Caroline twirled in front of her mirror. She looked like she just stepped out of a Disney movie and was waiting for her Prince Charming to take her to the ball. Which, she sort of was in a way. She got the necklace that Stefan gave her a few days and put it on. Perfect. She was ready to go.

Two knocks on the door told Caroline that Klaus had arrived. She took steady breaths and put on her mask of indifference. No way was she going to show him how much he affected her. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

There he stood, wearing a tuxedo with a royal blue bow tie to match her dress and wearing a similar mask to her own. He was tailored down to the last hair. Klaus looked like anyone's dream man. He extended his hand out to Caroline. She placed her hand in his and then he kissed it.

"You're looking as stunning as ever," Klaus said whilst opening the door for her.

"Well, you got me this so if I didn't look anything but stunning, you would have terrible taste."

They sped off in his car through the streets of New Orleans. They twisted and turned until the city was well behind them. A view of row after row of green fields spread before Caroline's eyes before the car made an abrupt turn and she saw a huge silver gate with an intricate design. Klaus pressed a few numbers on a pad and the gates swung open, revealing a white twentieth century mansion. Four huge pillars held up the front porch with a giant fountain placed in right at the front for the cars to drive around. The entrance was decorated with flashy cars, limousines and people dressed in balls gowns and suits.

The interior of the house was even more lavish than the outside, paintings, flowers, rugs, chandeliers, sculptures, you name it. Caroline had been to the grand founders parties that were thrown in Mystic Falls but compared to this, it was nothing. Music flitted the halls from a live jazz band and waiters moved through the crowd holding trays full of champagne.

"This is unbelievable," Caroline gaped as she continued to stare at everyone and everything.

"Well, Rebekah does like to throw big parties," Klaus smirked and pulled her to the dance floor.

They twirled to the music like they had at the wedding, but it felt nothing like then. Just a week ago Caroline strongly despised Klaus, but now, she had these feelings for him that not even she understood properly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he properly studied the necklace she was wearing.

"Who gave you that?" The venom was clear in his voice.

"Stefan," Caroline laughed, "he said it was a city warming gift? Weird right?"

"Not exactly, love," He muttered, a scowl forming on his sculptured lips.

"Why-"

"Let's just enjoy the night shall we?" He cut in, spinning her round one more time as the song ended.

When Klaus finally left Caroline's side to some "business" as he, she felt like a little exploring was way overdue. She wandered around the house, through the kitchen, sitting room, lounge and patio. Then she went upstairs, door after door after door littered the hallway, some locked, some open, others closed. She opened a door led that lead to a room with various paints, canvas and white sheets. Paintings covered every inch of the walls, their colours were dark; greys, blacks, blues, violets, reds.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice behind Caroline asked.

She turned around to find a man with a much defined face, dark complexion and a malicious grin plastered on his face. His leaned his muscular body on the door frame blocking her exit and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My name's Marcel. And I'm guessing you're Caroline," he said, looking her up and down.

"How do you know my name?" Caroline snapped, she really wasn't like the way this man was approaching her.

"Klaus."

"Speaking of, I need to get back to him he's probably looking for me."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," He whispered just loud enough her to hear.

One second Marcel was standing in the doorway, the next the door was closed and he was stroking her face and brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Caroline was dumbstruck at the sheer speed he had moved. It was impossible, she must be seeing things. No one could move that fast. When she finally got her senses back she smacked his hand away from her face and moved back, not before he grabbed both her arms with enough force to leave bruises and smirked. Not Klaus' cute annoying smirk, a completely dark mischievous smirk.

"This is gonna hurt," he said before ripping into Caroline's throat.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry this chapter took so long! Reviews guys! PLEASE! Thank you for reading and don't forget to follow and favourite if you enjoyed! PS Thank to my wonderful friend for guiding me in this fic, you know who you are;)**


	7. My Caroline

Before a scream could escape Caroline's lips, Marcel clamped his hand down on her mouth so hard she could taste blood from where her teeth cut her own lips. She then resorted to hitting him and trying to fight him off. Useless. The more he fought the harder he bit down. The pain was excruciating, it felt like minuscule knives were being dragged from her veins to her neck. Tears were streaming down her face and her body became weak. Black spots filled Caroline's vision as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Suddenly, she felt her body hitting the floor hard and Marcel wasn't restraining her anymore. Then she felt a hand connect with her chest, crushing her ribs and her back hit wall with a loud crack.

She couldn't feel her legs. She felt numb.

Caroline couldn't open her eyes. She heard footsteps. A door open and slam closed. Arms lifted her up and hugged her close. Then lips lightly touched her forehead. A soft voice whispered.

"I've got you, love."

•••

At first she felt like she was floating, then slowly, she felt pain. A lot of pain. In her neck, in her arms, legs and chest. Caroline's eyes fluttered open, she saw all the blood that covered her body and could taste something metallic in her mouth. Blood.

Everything came back in a flash. Dancing. Paintings. Marcel. Pain. Arms.

She started crying and put her hand to her neck to feel the shredded flesh, however, all she felt was smooth skin. That's impossible. Caroline looked at her body again and saw no cuts, no bruises, nothing. Just blood. Finally she realized that she could feel her legs. She curled her toes and started moving her legs. She could've sworn that she heard that gut-wrenching crack that told her that her back was broken.

"Hello Caroline," A voice said.

Caroline screamed and ran to the door before he could hurt her again. A hand touched her cheek. She stared wailing, falling to the floor and putting her arms around her body to protect from any other lethal blows. However… They never came.

She stopped screaming and lifted her tear stained face to find Klaus a couple of steps away from her on his knees. His jaw was clenched and he was looking at her with hate in his eyes. Did she do something wrong? He was going to hit her, she just knew. Just like Marcel.

"P-please don't h-hurt me," Caroline sobbed in a small voice as she returned to her feeble attempt to protect herself with her arms.

All the hate from his eyes vanished and was immediately replaced with worry. He twitched his hand like he wanted to reach out and touch her but thought twice and decided not to.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I give you my word," he soothed her, "I should make you forget. I should make you forget but I don't want to. I want you to know what world you live in, love. I promise I'll protect you, Caroline. But first, you have to know what I am. What attacked you."

"What are y-you talking about?' she asked hoarsely, her throat hurt immensely from screaming earlier.

Caroline gasped in horror as Klaus' face transformed into something completely terrifying. Red cracks on his skin ran down from his eyes that were now yellow and deep dark red. His teeth elongated to make knife sharp fangs that could easily tear through her skin. That did rip through her skin.

"Get away from me!" she screeched as she got to her feet, opened the door and sprinted down the hall only to trip over the skirt of her dress and fall to the floor. "Get away from me you fucking monster!"

"Caroline, stop making a scene, love," he said, coming to stand directly above her. "Anyway, if I wanted to kill you, trust me, you would've been dead the second I saw you."

"Don't come any closer!"

He laughed and walked over to lean on the wall beside her. All he blood on her body was making it hard for him to control himself. His eyes lingered on her legs that were left exposed when she fell. She was such a sight. In those clothes he could imagine her in the ninetieth century and how much she would be desired by any man.

"Marcel, his eyes, they weren't, they were, his teeth. What are _you_?" Caroline mumbled as she gathered her thoughts.

"Marcel?" Klaus growled through his teeth. He thought it would've been some newly made vampire or even hybrid that attacked her, not Marcel. She must be delirious. No _way_ would Marcel provoke Klaus after he killed half his hybrid army. Especially by going after Caroline. "How do you know it was Marcel?

"Because he told me right before he ripped my throat out!" She snapped throwing her hands in the air in frustration and anger. He was really going to protect this son of a bitch?

"Go clean yourself up. If any vampire were to smell you they would kill you. Bathroom's two doors down on the left," he said as he turned away and walked off.

"Vampires?!" Caroline shouted. "Seriously Klaus?! Are you fucking kidding me! Vampires! Are you seriously going to leave me alone? After I was nearly murdered! Come back here now!"

She clenched her hands into tiny fists, stomped her foot and screamed his name. Yet he continued to walk down the hall. Was he serious? She couldn't think properly and he was right, she really did need to get herself cleaned up.

Caroline walked into the bathroom, closed the door and stopped in front of the mirror. She gaped at what she saw. Even though her hair was soaked with her own blood, it look glossier and healthier than she had ever remembered. Her skin was clear of all its imperfections, she looked radiant, glowing almost. What had Klaus done to her?

She stripped down of her clothes and got inside the oversized shower. The hot water scolded her skin but she didn't care. Of course, Caroline was frightened out of her damn mind, but Klaus was right, if he wanted to kill her he would've done it already. She needed to know more about him and about… the vampires. She had a bad feeling that Marcel wasn't just happy with the fact that she had survived his attack.

When her fingers began to wrinkle and her skin was rubbed raw, Caroline stepped out of the shower to find a towel and clothes neatly folded out for her to use. She slipped them on and fished out a brush from one of the draws underneath the counter near the sink, yanking it through her hair, trying to get out the knots.

Suddenly, she felt weak and her head started to spin. Tears fell from her face and heart-wrenching sobs escaped her lips. She gripped onto the counter as endless images filled her mind. Blood, glass, pain, blackness, screaming, red eyes, white sharp teeth. Caroline took a deep breath. She really needed to get her head together if she was going to try and get anything from Klaus. Lifting her head and shoulders, she stared at herself in the mirror and spoke softly, speaking her father's words to reassure herself.

"You can do this Caroline. You're strong enough to do anything you set your mind to."

And with that she pushed herself away from the counter, flung the door open and stomped down the hall in search of Klaus.

…

Klaus paced back and forth in his office deep in thought. Fucking Marcel. Who did the fuck did he think he was? He knew how much she intrigued him. He knew how much Klaus wanted her as his. It wasn't enough for him to destroy half his army but to go after his Caroline? How fucking dare him. Klaus had to do something. He loved Marcel but the protectiveness he felt towards that girl was something of another world. He had raised that kid like his own child. He had taken Marcel away from a life of slavery into a life of luxury, given him the gift of becoming a vampire by his blood line only to be thrown in his face. Like this?

This was all Hayley's fault. If she hadn't killed Cami, none of this would've happened. Marcel would've never revolted and attacked him. Just as he finished that thought the bitch herself, walked in.

"You," Klaus spat as he ran towards her at vampire speed and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her against the wall. "This is all _your_ doing, little bitch. I should kill you. In fact, you have no use for me, therefore, I will kill you."

Hayley started kicking her feet and hitting at his arm. No use, he was the strongest hybrid in existence. Klaus plunged his hand through her chest, tearing skin, breaking bones and finally reaching the one organ keeping her alive. He tightened his grip on it and she screeched.

One minute he was killing her, the next he was being pushed by his little sister and Hayley was being helped by Elijah. Klaus' fangs were on full show and he could feel his anger boiling so high that his vision became blurred and tainted with a red glow.

"Are you mad?!" Rebekah shouted at him as she pushed him down on his chair. "What has gotten into you, Nik?!"

"You," Klaus pointed at his brother, "I should kill you instead of her. It was in fact you, if I can recall correctly, that begged me to turn her into a hybrid. But all she's ever done is shit. Now I have to fix this fuck up with Marcel. He already killed my hybrids. Now he's trying to take something very important away from me."

"What are you talking about Niklaus?" Elijah asked, standing and coming face to face with his younger brother.

"Well, you know, probably because I turned Hayley, then she drained Cami. Davina, being the hormonal teenage witch, decided to get her own back by killing Hayley but only to have her heart ripped out by yours truly."

"And for that, Niklaus, I am eternally grateful and sorry that you have lost your son by saving my wife. But as to what has triggered such anger from you, to the point of attempting to kill her, I have yet to understand," Elijah spoke softly and formally.

"Someone very important to me has been hurt, nearly killed. I had to feed her most of my blood just for her to make it through the day," Klaus responded, getting mighty irritated by his family.

"_Her_?" Rebekah gasped, "Are you kidding me Nik? You're still after that human?"

"What is our sister talking about Niklaus?" Elijah said.

"It's none of yours or anyone's business for a matter of fact," Klaus growled.

"Our brother here Elijah," Rebekah began with a smirk on her face, "has become quite fond of a human girl, enamored, if I may say so myself. Her name is-"

"Caroline," Klaus breathed out her name as he spotted her at the entrance to his office.

"We need to talk," she said sternly and looked at everyone else in the room. "Alone."

Klaus could swear he heard three jaws drop. He looked at his family and then gestured for them to leave. Rebekah, being Rebekah objected.

"What? I'm going to let this petty human order me about like some-"

"Let's go, Rebekah, Niklaus needs to talk to this young lady," Elijah cut her off, already used to his sister's hissy fits. He grabbed Hayley's hand, who still looked a bit pale from coming face to face with death, and the two walked out. Followed closely by scowling Rebekah.

Klaus walked over to the door, pushed it closed then locked it. He turned over to Caroline and raised his eyebrow.

"You have some explaining to do, Klaus, Nik, Niklaus, hybrid or whatever the fuck you are because if you think you can just make me forget or whatever you are so wrong. Have I told you how pissed I am at you? I nearly died. Yeah, and then you left me _alone _when the fucking vampire could've came back and attacked me! You-"

Suddenly Caroline, was pressed against the wall with Klaus' body holding her firmly in place. His face lingered only inches from hers. He closed his eyes and smelled her sweet, unique scent. Then he slowly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her rant.

* * *

**Author's notes: *Hangs head in shame and walks cautiously towards you* I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week... It's just classes begun and it's so hectic the first week back from a two month break! However, to compensate you guys for being so patient, my next update will be twice as long as this one! *Gasps dramatically* Anyway, as usual, THANK YOU for reading, follow and favourite if you enjoyed and... REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE! **


	8. Wake Up And Smell The Vervain

Caroline stood motionless with her back pressed against the wall. All she could register was the fact that Klaus' lips were pressed on hers. When his hands moved from their original position on the wall to cup her face, she finally reacted by fisting her hands in his wavy hair. He brushed his tongue once, twice, thrice and she opened her mouth to him. Klaus snaked his arms around her body and moaned into her lips. Caroline felt all her worries and fears melt from her body, only to be replaced by a deep soul consuming fire that only Klaus could light.

Abruptly that fire was extinguished as Klaus broke their kiss. Caroline sagged into the wall and breathed deeply to steady her racing heart. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Who the hell did he think he was? If he thinks he can just kiss her like that without even asking he was so wrong. However… her anger soon vanished when she realized that not even thirty seconds ago she had been more than willing to carry on the kiss.

"Are you going to just stand there love, or are you going to ask questions which I know you're dying to?" he asked bringing a glass of whiskey to his lips before sitting down on the leather coach near the window.

"Yeah, you're right. Um," she paced back and forth in his office then came to a standstill. "So you're a vampire right? But, you don't burn or sparkle in the sun. You're super strong and also superfast which explains why Marcel managed to break nearly all the bones in my chest then run away in the same second. Which leads me to think how the hell I am breathing, walking and talking if I was as good as dead… I don't even know how long ago. How long was I out for?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. She really was something.

"No, I'm not a vampire, I'm a hybrid. I don't burn or sparkle,-" he burst out laughing, "yes, I'm stronger and faster than any vampire. You're alive because I fed you my blood and you were out for a few minutes."

Caroline's jaw dropped and she sat down. He fed her his blood?! What the fuck? Hybrid? What in the hell is that?

"I'm a werewolf and a vampire. I don't burn in the sun because I'm an original hybrid," he answered her thoughts nonchalantly.

Now it was Caroline's turn to laugh.

"Okay," she said in between breaths, "you're not only telling me there are _vampires _but also _werewolves?_ What next? Pixie fairies and witches flying on their brooms sticks?"

"You'd be surprised how many of those supernatural beings you know," he hinted lifting his eyebrow while taking a sip from his whiskey. Damn he was sexy.

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically while crossing her arms over her chest, "amuse me then."

Klaus knew he shouldn't tell her about her friends, but, he didn't care. Plus her reaction was going to be highly amuse _him._

"Well, for starters, your buddy Stefan and his brother Damon, they're vampires. Bonnie, she's a sassy little witch. Elena? Well, I killed her doppleganger five centuries ago. And last but not least, Tyler's a werewolf."

"You're a fucking liar you know that? Wait. How did I heal so fast?"

"I gave you my blood, vampire blood makes humans heal instantly."

"You seriously think I am actually going to believe you?"

"Fine, ask them yourself love," he reached inside his tuxedo jacket and Caroline's phone at her.

She scrolled down her contacts and stood there with her finger hovering over the dial button. If she called Elena and she confirmed that those things existed, then Caroline would lose it. However, if she said that there was no such thing, Caroline would sound ridiculous, crazy even. She took a deep breath and pressed her finger on the screen.

"Hey Care!" Elena's sweet voice greeted her after three rings. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I've been better but listen, some weird shit has happened and now Klaus is telling me some stuff and I'm not quite sure I believe him because y'know he's Klaus but it makes sense since what happened earlier tonight but it's nuts because-"

The sound of Klaus' laughter broke Caroline's rambling. She narrowed her eyes and scowled at him. He shook his head and rubbed his thumb across his lip. She nearly melted at that small action.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted from the other side of the line. "You're with Klaus! Caroline, he's dangerous, you need distance yourself from him, seriously. Please Caroline."

"Really? Oh is that because he's a… a… hybrid?" Caroline shouted.

"Oh my God"

"It's true?!"

"Caroline listen-"

"So it's true then? Damon and Stefan? Bonnie? Tyler? YOU?"

"Please you need to-"

"No, Elena I don't need to anything. I cannot _believe_ all of you kept this from me! You didn't even _think _that this was something I ought to know? You know what Elena? Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking humanitarian acts of kindness. Fuck all of you!" Caroline screeched into the phone and ended the call.

She breathed deeply and began chanting 'fuck, fuck, fuck' as she paced back and forward. How is this happening? She needed to leave. Right now. She needed to think and get her head around this. She walked toward the door and before she could turn the doorknob, Klaus was in front of her.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Caroline moaned as she attempted to push him out of the way.

"Only if you stop running away love," he smirked. "You can't leave. It´s not safe. Marcel and his entourage will be following you ready to snap your neck at the first chance they get."

Caroline cringed.

"So you expect me act like the damsel in distress and sit in your ivory tower?"

"Yes, actually, if you wouldn't mind, it would save us both our voices." He showed his pearly white teeth in a wolfish grin.

"Well, I _think _I'll take my chances. Thanks anyway," she gave him her best sarcastic smile and reached for the doorknob again, only for him to grab her hand gently.

"I won't," he whispered.

Caroline looked at him. Below all the cockiness, she saw something. Protectiveness. Profound care. Klaus' features softened and so did his eyes. He slowly brushed his thumb over her hand like he normally did on his lip. A shiver ran down her back and a gasp escaped her lips. It was as if she could _feel _the sparks igniting every time they touched. His irises were no longer visible as his pupils dilated.

He slowly leaned down to place his lips on hers but was interrupted when a knock on the door broke them from their trance. Caroline jumped back and began pacing again, this time for a completely different reason.

He chuckled while making his way out of the room.

"Wait!" Caroline shouted, she turned towards him and glared at him. "When you come back, I want to know everything. About you, about the vampires, about every fucking thing there is in this world, understand?"

"Sure, love, but if I was you, I'd prepare myself."

And with that he left the room.

…

He had killed people. He had killed that girl. He was a monster. Klaus was a ruthless murderer with not even a pinch of humanity left in him. He had killed both his parents in a ritual to free himself of a curse and joked about it like it was nothing. Dangerous was written all over him. Elena warned her to stay away, yet, there was something pulling Caroline in and it was getting stronger and stronger. It didn't care whether he scared the living shit out of her or that he was over one thousand years old. Damn chick flicks for making vampires have sex appeal. What happened to the good old scary vampires? _He's still here but he's hiding behind that beautiful sculptured jaw that you want to run your tongue-_

Caroline shook her head and grunted, trying to stop that thought. She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, about this but she was too pissed at everyone for hiding the fact that they were all some form of supernatural. So, she locked herself in one of the rooms in Klaus' mansion and decided to sulk, not that it would stop them coming in if they wanted to.

The silence in the room was broken with three soft knocks on the door. Caroline walked towards the door and stopped abruptly. She _really_ did not want to see Klaus or even Stefan right now.

"If you're Klaus, then I have a sharp wooden object with your name on it if you walk into this room and if it's Stefan, then... you seriously think I would talk to you right now?!" She shouted while crossing we arms over her chest.

"Actually, it's Elijah. May I come in?"

"Yeah sure it is your house," Caroline muttered knowing he could hear her. Another perk of being a vampire, as Klaus had put it.

He slowly turned the handle and gracefully walked in while Caroline plopped down on her bed. She crossed her legs and reached for her phone, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably.

"I came here to apologise," he said formally, fixing his already perfect tie.

"For what? You haven't done anything," she said with a shrug.

"Yes, however, now that Marcel knows you are involved with my brother, he will try to hurt you, which, he already has."

"I'm not involved with Klaus," Caroline snapped. "We went on one date! Only because he basically forced me into it! I just want to go home! I have had enough! Please Elijah? Let me go?"

"I'm afraid I can't. Niklaus, he has never... Cared for anyone but himself ever since I could remember. For him to be so protective over you is remarkable in itself," he said softly.

"Well he can go care for someone else."

"Caroline, were doing this for your own good, you have to understand that."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. There was no way she was getting out of here. It was hopeless. Caroline was overwhelmed by all of this. She got off the bed and walked towards the door, holding it open.

"And _you _can't understand that I want to go home then _you're_ going to have to leave," Caroline said. Yes, she knew she was playing with fire by being rude and basically kicking an original vampire out of one of his rooms but really, she didn't give a fuck.

Surprisingly, Elijah started to walk out of the room but stopped to face her. Shit. He was going to kill her, she knew it. She had crossed the line and no one would save her. Caroline held her breath, preparing to scream. However, he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his suit jacket and held it out to Caroline. She hesitantly took it but didn't open it.

"Klaus has ended more lives than days he has been alive. He killed both our parents brutally and has put a dagger through my heart endless times. Yet, he is protecting you from his progeny. Think about that," Elijah spoke holding her gaze.

He shut the door behind him as he walked out. Caroline stood holding the piece of paper, afraid to open it. She took three steadying breaths and slowly opened it. Her heartbeat increased with every second that passed. She carefully traced her fingers along the perfect strokes of pencil. Drawn on the paper, was a picture of Caroline smiling and playing with the braid she wore to Elena's rehearsal dinner. There was so much detail, it was unreal. Even the few freckles she had, were drawn.

That night, she slept holding the drawing under her pillow, with a smile on her face.

•••

_A strong gust of wind made Caroline's hair smack her on the face as she stood in a clearing of trees. She heard a crack of lighting hit a tree somewhere behind her while rain started to pelt down on her. Suddenly, she felt an unworldly fear. A fear that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. A fear so great that it made her want to vomit. _

_She began to run. Run so fast her lungs and legs began to burn. Branches and twigs whipped at her face and cut into her skin. Whatever it was that was following Caroline, it was getting closer. She could feel it. As Caroline bolted around trees her foot caught onto a loose root and she collapsed on the floor, smacking her face and splitting her lip in the process._

_She heard a deep, throaty laugh behind her. She turned around and saw him. His face was transformed into a murderous mask smeared with blood. His fangs were down and his eyes were the same red as the liquid dripping from his mouth. He grinned then crouched down near Caroline._

_She let out an earsplitting scream and tried to reach for something to protect herself from this monster. _

_"That's pathetic really, love," Klaus smirked before tearing into her throat and ripping her head clean off._

"Caroline!" Someone shouted, pulling her from her nightmare. "Caroline, wake up!"

Caroline's eyes snapped open to find Klaus' worried face above hers. He took a deep breath and caressed her cheek, wiping away tears that fell from her eyes. Without even thinking about it, Caroline circles her arms around his neck and sobbed furiously. He gently stroked her back and held onto her tight.

Klaus had been talking to his hybrids about witches in the French Quarter when he had heard Caroline scream. Fear had not been an emotion Klaus had experienced before but tonight it hit him hard. The first thought that came into his head was that Marcel had got her. He sprinted into her room as found her, crying and screaming in her sleep. He had never felt such sadness and protectiveness over a girl. In that moment he had sworn to himself that no harm was ever going touch his Caroline if he had anything to do with it.

Klaus didn't care whether this made him weak and vulnerable to every vampire in the universe, Caroline was his. And what is his, no one else can touch. Or harm.

"I'm fine," Caroline said after a while. She had finally stopped crying and was now realising how intimate that moment with Klaus had been. She got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, hoping that when she got out, Klaus would be gone. Boy, was she wrong.

"Why do you do this, love?" He asked, lounging on the armchair near her bed.

"Do what Klaus?" She said, trying to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do act stupid Caroline. Both you and I can feel this sexual tension yet you continue to deny it," he smirked.

"I think you're confusing sexual tension with awkard tension," she shrugged and pretended to do her hair.

One minute he was on the chair, the next he was millimetres from her face. She tried to step back but he grabbed her hips.

"Seriously you have got to stop doing that," she murmured.

"Seriously you have got to widen your vocabulary," he murmured back.

"Well I'm sorry I haven't lived over a thousand years to learn every word in the oxford dictionary, y'know normal they-"

"Stop rambling and let's go back to topic," Klaus cut her off. "Admit it Caroline. You are attracted to me."

She didn't reply so he carried on.

"You have been ever since we laid eyes on each other a week ago. Why won't you just give in."

"Because it's wrong," she whispered. "If I were to admit that I was attracted to you, what kind of person would I be? You've killed so many people Klaus, you do it and you have no remorse."

"Love, I-"

"I haven't finished yet," she said shakily. "Even though I know all the fucked up shit you have done, I still want things. It's wrong, what would everyone think of me? I would be a monster for being with a monster."

"Caroline, in my thousand years of existence, I have taken what I wanted and I have never get any remorse towards it. Forget everyone else, it's just me and you, love. So tell me, what do you want?" He enunciated each word precisely.

Caroline looked into his forest green eyes and spoke with all meaning she could manage.

"I want you Klaus. I. Want. You." She narrowed her eyes and tried to move away from him but knew it was useless with his iron like grip on her. So she crossed her arms over her chest defensively and glared and it. "Happy now?"

"Very," he smirked. "Now that you've admit it, what are you doing to do, love?"

A shiver ran up Caroline's spin and his warm breath hit her face.

"This."

* * *

**Author's notes: Yeah, yeah, I'm a bitch for leaving you guys on such a cliffhanger... Sorry! Like promised, a longer(ish) chapter and more Klaroline interaction! I want to thank my A-mazing beta, CastielsDemon for putting up with my awfully hilarious mistakes and for giving me the improved version on the same hour I send the chapter. Check out CastielsDemon's _42 Fandoms_ Facebook page if like me, you are a crazy fangirl/boy. They post everything from Sherlock, to Supernatural, to The Fault in Our Stars, to, of course, The Vampire Diaries. Thank you oh so much for reading, favourite and follow if you enjoyed! REVIEWS. Please? Who knows with more reviews, I'll keep my chapters long? ;)**


End file.
